1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to land mine clearing devices, and more specifically to muzzle launched grapnel hook projectiles, which contain therein projectile bodies, bullet traps, bridles, retrieval lines, and tines which catch and pull trip wires thus causing land mine detonation at a safe distance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, rifle and spigot muzzle launched projectiles utilizing bullet traps, blank propellant cartridges, or rocket motors as the propulsion force were utilized to propel explosive warheads, to launch harpoons, to throw lines, ropes and ladders for climbing and life saving, and to pay out explosive lines for clearing battlefield obstacles and land mines. Muzzle launched projectiles employing explosive warheads are generally termed rifle grenades and are related to this invention only by the common rifle or spigot launching mechanism. Exploding warhead rifle grenades do not deploy any retrieval line as they fly to the target, nor are they dragged back to the launch point after impact. Harpoons employ a retrieval line. However, the design of the harpoon projectile is such that it does not release from its target after impact and penetration. The target is, therefore, retrieved along with the harpoon projectile. Life saving and line throwing devices employ a projectile and throw a line but are designed for the safe and easy retrieval of a person or object. Projectiles used for throwing lines and ladders for climbing typically employ a rigid grapnel which will hook onto an obstacle and not release under the weight of the climber. A rigid grapnel hook projectile cannot be retrieved and no trip wire land mines can be detonated with this type of grapnel hook projectile. Projectiles designed to deploy and detonate an explosive filled line for the purposes of clearing pressure sensitive land mines are related to this invention only by the common launching mechanism, a spigot or rifle, firing a live bullet or a blank projectile cartridge.
This invention is significantly different from the prior art in that it deploys a unique retrieval line and unique grapnel hook tines which, when pulled back to the point of launch, will grab land mine trip wires, causing the land mine to detonate, but will release if it grabs a non-trip wire object along the path. Incorporating tines, which will grab trip wires but release when hooking other objects, into a muzzle launched projectile that deploys a low friction retrieval line results in the use of design methodologies heretofore unpracticed.
Accordingly, it is advantageous to provide a muzzle launched projectile for use with rifles and spigots firing live bullets and blank projectile cartridges, which incorporates a low friction retrieval line and unique tines that will catch and pull trip wires but release on non-trip wire objects, thus allowing a soldier to clear a safe lane through a minefield.